User talk:DeadCat
Thanks for that patch guide and for your edits! PitchBlack696 (talk) 17:55, 6 July 2008 (UTC) About the patch Does the patch for real?! If yes can I inherit my MHF2 Data to the patched MHP 2nd G?Richard 09:12, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Yes the patch is real, im using it right now on my PSP. The only way you can take your Data to MHp2G is to convert your MHF2 to Portable 2 data (The japanese version)You can find a program to do that. (Note that you only take Rarity 3 and lower items/armor with you to G. mhp2g patch hey deadcat can you go to the chat? i would like for you to help me concerning the patch. PitchBlack696 (talk) 19:59, 12 July 2008 (UTC) I'll be right there. DeadCat 21:07, 12 July 2008 (UTC) quick question about mhp2g can you just tell me how meny hunter ranks there are in mhp2g dont have it im trying to finish a page but i dont know get back to me plz It goes up to HR9 DeadCat 16:37, 19 July 2008 (UTC) thank ya hi soz about earlier. i have written the whole giude and also added new 1s too. your guide was helpfull but i dont appreciate the fact that you deleted most of that. see ya some time on the wiki fadalisdestroyer 19:41, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Chatroom why arent you and reid on the chatroom? Vizard45 11:38, 19 July 2008 (UTC) BEcasue Im lazy and Reid is a coo coo head. MHP2G Feature ...You gotta be kidding me... Ok, new B-Day Item: MHP2G! Let me know what EXACTLY to do to download the English patch, and what I need, if you can. Thankyou! Duskfatalis2 01:08, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Before I say anything, this isnt about the house decorating is it? Because I said thats in MH frontier not MHP2G. If you still want to get MHP2G, just say so. Monster Help Lol, sorry im new, But how Whats a good strat to fight tigrex? or maybe Kusula Daora, Im at the last mission on the **** Quests (Daora) And need to beat tigrex to go to the ***** Missions.... Any Help? ty vm if you reply I dont have one for kusha, but for tiggy bring Flash Bombs and things to make flash bombs (Bomb Material + Flash Bug) and Shock Traps (Genpray Fang + Trap Tool). All you need to do is keep flashing tiggy. Dont let it move. Tiggy is very easy to flash, all you need to do it throw it right in front of his face. (He can be flashed in/out rage) its should be really easy if you keep flashing him, dont forget to use your shock traps whenever you need too!) PS: If you have any other questions I'll gladly answer them the best I can. Hey, Droppin by to say hi, and thank you once more ^^..Ive got ANOTHER question lol, Im stuck on the Kushula Daora quest on the four star 's from the old lady. I was wondering if you knew how to tackle this Monster. Oh and whenever im in the chatroom, nobody seems to respond to my text, and i feel ignored lol...Any suggestions? Ty and reply soon. Longsword114 23:05, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Ehhh, why not wait on the kusha mission? You don't need to do it to get to the next star. wait till you have a better weapon and better armor to tackle him. DeadCat 02:09, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Chat Plz come on the chat i am really lonley and thxs for the comment on my user talk. and i dont think i have done this right.LOL oh and its Josh ROFL. Hey, i was wondering, Whats up with Wifi Max? If i have it, isnt it like a 100 mile radius around me and i can play MHF with whoever is in the radius? its confusing me.... Pls relpy soon? Longsword114 19:30, 28 July 2008 (UTC) First of all to use wifi max, you have to download special drivers for it and install those for it. I'm not sure how far the radius is, you also have to download a program called Xlink kai, heres more info: "Getting Online with MHF1/2" Guides Thanks, ill try to egg on my dad hard enough to look into it with me, And ty for editiing my Fallen Objects page, looks nice ^^ Longsword114 03:09, 29 July 2008 (UTC) No problem, and thanks I'm glad you like it. :D DeadCat 03:10, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Its funny seeing your name pop up every minuite or so :D Youve been a busy little bee :P Longsword114 03:54, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Rofl, I just like doing this :D DeadCat 04:02, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Well its good you like it, cuase it helps noobs like me :D Longsword114 04:06, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Got a strat to take down a gravios with a LS? Longsword114 23:55, 29 July 2008 (UTC) lol nope, I hate fighting that thing. Not my strong point, sorry. DeadCat 00:28, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Hey, another question, How would one unlock Pink Rathian or Azure Rathalos? im sick of normal ian armor and i cant get los plates and i rly need help!!!! HaLpLongsword114 05:13, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Get farther in the guild/Village DeadCat 05:14, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Ok thanks, oh and how could i get a weapon like Smoulder Dragonsword? i dont know if im far enoguh yet sence im just about finished with the five star quests from the old lady, and ill have to do the guild quests like thier aint no tommorw, seeing im only HR2, Is it true that once you kill 10 rathalos and 10 rathian that you unlock silver los and gold ian? Longsword114 05:17, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Being an Admin You're now an admin! Congrats. PitchBlack696 (talk) 05:18, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Wow! Thanks a lot pitch! DeadCat 05:21, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Congrats Deadcat! I really think you deserved it :)Longsword114 05:23, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks LS! DeadCat 05:26, 3 August 2008 (UTC) =D, no problem. You deserve it. Remember Spidermans old grandpappy, use your new powers with responsibility. =p PitchBlack696 (talk) 05:25, 3 August 2008 (UTC) LOL! I make sure to remember those words, thanks again. DeadCat 05:26, 3 August 2008 (UTC) I've been meaning to fix this page up for a LONG time now. Take a look-see just to make sure you know your powers and how to use them. . PitchBlack696 (talk) 05:54, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Welcome to the club DeadCat, im happy ive finally got some help with this wiki, ive been having personal issues lately so i havnt been able to be on as much as i used to. like pitch said use ur powers wisely and all that good stuff. if u have any questions just lemme know and ill help u out. Truerurouni(talk) 16:46, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks true, and I'll be sure to ask you anything if I need it. Good luck with your issues pal, hope to see you here again! DeadCat 16:55, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Fallen Objects (file) I'm going to move that page to "Dropped Items Guide." Articles with the (file) are supposed to be a page from the magazine in the house in MHF2. I'm letting you know cause you're currently working on it (and it looks good). PitchBlack696 (talk) 19:33, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks, I wanted that changed anyway! Thanks for giving me the heads up. DeadCat 22:53, 3 August 2008 (UTC) =Heeelllppp!!!= Hey, its LS and i needed to know how to get Kai to work? im in like rage mode from the headaches of wanting online soo much.... Please help me?! or just tell me the whole story of how to get Monster Hunter Freedom 2 Online! Longsword114 20:58, 4 August 2008 (UTC) http://www.ps3forums.com/showthread.php?t=85143 DeadCat 00:10, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ok man oh and thanks for fixing the Remobra Videos page how do you bring the video here user:boltman31 Just put VIDEOTAG The video tag is the bunch of letters you see at the end of the video URL. EX: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6ljFaKRTrI SO it will look like this: Y6ljFaKRTrI It will appear like this: Y6ljFaKRTrI DeadCat 02:04, 7 August 2008 (UTC) =!= Lol that song pwns... ;D Longsword114 02:09, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Rofl, Love portal DeadCat 02:11, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Heh, made me put it on my page....Longsword114 00:12, 8 August 2008 (UTC) =From Xariamaru= Hey, i got your message and i started working on the skill page you sent me, i wonder if i should also make individual pages for the skills to get faster access with the search engine. Also on a side note, i have been working on remodeling the armors listed like this Leather armor i changed, im not very fond to the model its used on some other armors since doesnt give enough details about the individual parts as in help to create more custom made sets. Xariamaru 22:06, 9 August 2008 (UTC)Xariamaru I think that armor page looks great! Keep up the good work, and its up to you about the individual pages. The only thing I have to say about the armor page is the material table is a tad confusing, maybe its just me. DeadCat 23:12, 9 August 2008 (UTC) japanese translations will they translate everything in the game to english at anytime? Gazzatheanomalystic777 18:06, 11 August 2008 (UTC) They're working on it as we speak, translating a game isn't easy, give it some time DeadCat 22:42, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Responding about questions Well, Its for category's mostly. Since some weapons Aren't a weapon in MHF2 they don't need to be linked to MHF2 Weapons, but MHP2ndG Weapons instead. And the Monster quests are for convinence mostly. And I'm only adding it for the Bosses, not every creature. Pahibiont Ok do what you want my friend. DeadCat 00:18, 12 August 2008 (UTC) hey i need to ask you do you know anyways to make mh vid i made a guide to make one but im not sure if the info is corect or if theres a better way please put it in hereHow to make your own mh videoif may ways works to make anotther section. ok thanks boltman31 Nah, I dont really know how to. DeadCat 03:30, 13 August 2008 (UTC) CFW PROBLEM Question? I bought everything (pandora batt and 2g mem card) need to make a magic mem card (exact ones recommended). I Dl'd the pandora installer in your guide and did everything just like the guides & vids but the CFW boot never starts when i put in the pandora battery. There is power but nothing boots. Ive tried pushing all the buttons and what not. When i insert my OEM battery everything starts up fine. Whats up? Any solutions? My OEM firmware is V3.73 Ok ok, you have a slim psp I'm guessing? If so, insert the Panda's Batt and you'll see the orange light start to flash on the left.(that means its reading the Memory Card) Wait, until that orange light stops flashing and then turn off the psp and Replace it with the real battery, meet me at the chat if you need more help. DeadCat 23:27, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Added this note to the Guide, I'm really sorry I forgot to add this. Sometimes on slims the white text will not appear, if this happens and you just get a blank screen. Look to the left and see if the orange light is flashing/Glowing, if this is the case then just leave your PSP alone UNTIL the light stops flashing, when that's done shut down the PSP and replace the Pandora's Battery with the normal battery and reboot your PSP your Firmware should now be something like "3.71 M33"DeadCat 23:40, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ok i need your help there a non user thats ben baned on april first hes on the chat room he sed he dind even edit any thing here the info Start of block: 19:20, 1 April 2008 Expiry of block: 19:20, 1 April 2009 ip adress:218.186.12.11 Not my spot to do anything, I'm not unbanning anyone, and the reason he has "no" edits is because they were deleted and they don't show up on his edit page. DeadCat 03:35, 16 August 2008 (UTC) lawl When did you become a admin. And why is the chatroom dead now? Don't know, it just started dying, and I became an admin last month. DeadCat 22:48, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Gunlance List hey kitty, havn't talked to you in a while, so, I was wondering if you can do a List of Gunlances? Vizard45 9:05, 17 August 2008(UTC) Nah, maybe later. DeadCat 04:07, 18 August 2008 (UTC) okay Sorry about that. Yeah, i am still trying to get use to this website. I had hope that there would be more people active. Power Mad? Hey DC you comin on the chat and i hope you havnt gone power mad. LOL its josh by the way. LOL. Hey josh, nah I'm still sane, I haven't been on the chat much because its usually dead. DeadCat 09:28, 18 August 2008 (UTC) = OK WE HAVE A PROBLE you blocked me and somone bloched pitch he cant edit a thing i can ony leave messages to admins pitch asks can you fix the proble thanks in advance. i still cant edit but it dosent say im block i wish i new why i cant edit.tbuy to day it sed you blocked me .im sorry O_O user:BOLTMAN31 Eh.. you guys aren't blocked or so says the wiki.. DeadCat 23:14, 18 August 2008 (UTC) =Hiya= Hey, LS here. Whats up? havent talked in a while.. Lol whenever i see the new weapons you put up i realllllllllly want that game so much more lol Longsword114 18:58, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Rofl, are you working on getting the patch? DeadCat 19:00, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Acctuly, i dont have the game yet.. i need 80 frakin dollars to get it on amazon 0_o...Does the patch take long to get? Longsword114 19:01, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ..Your playing to much. You can buy MHP2ndG a lot cheaper. You could also download it, thats what most people do. And for what it takes to patch, all the info you need is here: MHP2ndG English Patch DeadCat 19:03, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Download? Nya....=3...I dunno how and how much did u pay for it? Nya! Longsword114 19:04, 26 August 2008 (UTC) I downloaded it. From here: http://www.mininova.org/tor/1271200 DeadCat 19:07, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Hey, *Windows cannot open this file*... What now? i downloaded but how in the hell will i get it onto a disk? its kinda confussing to me... Nya.... Longsword114 19:10, 26 August 2008 (UTC) You need a torrent program: http://www.bittorrent.com/ You dont know much about them do you. 1.) They may take a day/Couple Days 2.) The Estimated Download time will jump around to like 1 Year - 1 Minute so don't believe it when it gets crazy. 3.) You have to be able to wait a long time, its a big file etc. Theres more, but I'm lazy. ALso note you can't play the game straight from that file, you still need Custom Firmware, explained here: MHP2ndG English Patch Meh....alllll that? i think ill stick to MHF2 for now or untill the game comes to the USA.....maybe in the next 20 years........or more...well ty neway!!!Longsword114 19:20, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Your loss DeadCat 19:21, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Its ok... im only 13 so i wouldnt know how to do all that stuff. and my dad wouldnt sit here with me to do it so its ok.Longsword114 19:23, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Am I Banned? Hey, its LS and i was wondering why i cant vote in the polls or enter the MORE thing at the top...i asked PB and i havent gotten a reply yet. Longsword114 17:43, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Nope, I couldnt vote on the poll either. I don't know if I did something wrong when I made it. I don't know about the more thing that works for me. DeadCat 18:17, 27 August 2008 (UTC) hi this is fadalisdestroyer666 jus wondering what you edited on my page thats all- chould you tell me asap plz bye --fadalisdestroyer 09:48, 28 August 2008 (UTC) oh i almost forgot...your the second top user.hows that 4 cool. alright thats all i want to know by the way did u vote at all. bye --fadalisdestroyer 11:26, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Changing page names To change the name of a page, you want to use "Move". More on w:c:help:Help:Moving pages. I'll get the poll issue looked into. Kirkburn (talk) 15:30, 28 August 2008 (UTC) iso ive done everything you told me to do in the guide,,i got the patch on my psp and it loads in,,but i cant high light the "select your iso"its just blank for me and the game still comes up in japan,,ive got MHP2G save to ISO but nothing,,is there sumthing i done wrong,, help us out lads and thx u in advance,, Hmm, did you put the iso in a ISO folder on your psp? I can't think of anything. Keep trying and you should get it right, you probobly made a little mistake somewhere. DeadCat 13:42, 2 September 2008 (UTC) iso my mhp2g was a cso file and now changed it to iso,,after i load in the hack,,my game still comes in as japanese,,after my man gets out of bed the game stops and the psp turns off,, am i doin sumthing wrong,,also i only have a 1 gig card,,do i need a 2 gig,, btw do i NEED to media install for the download to work,, thx again,, I dont know about CSO files. DeadCat 13:47, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Help with the MHP2G ISO I've gone through the process of having my MHF2 data converted, I downloaded the ISO of the game, and now I'm stuck. I went to the PSP folder after connecting, created the ISO folder there with the ISO in it, and it won't run. Heck, it won't even appear. I've tried other things, such as putting it in GAME or GAME150, but that doesn't work, either. Help? Your download was fake/broken etc, this is the one I used: : http://www.mininova.org/tor/1271200 DeadCat 23:19, 4 September 2008 (UTC) thank you thanks lads for all the work you put into this patch,,i just wanna thank your team for doing this and not only that for free,, again thanks,, This is not my team, I just put up a guide so everyone could play MHP2ndG in a language they could understand. DeadCat 16:46, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Good Job, man I see you done a good job on my MHP2ndG articles like the seperate articles of the Hypnock & the Village Cat article. keep up a good work because i admire your MHP2ndG article edits ;) Harith_hunter 3:01, 12 Setempber 2008 (UTC) No problem, you keep up the good work too. DeadCat 22:09, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Just Asking What's up with the Teostra page, it doesn't says 'Teostra Guides' at the top like any other monster page(like Lunastra for example), so I can't really put up a guide for it(or at least don't know where to put it). Oh yeah, regarding the patch, what are those pandora's battery for and what do they actually do, that's the part I don't fully understand regarding the patch. Anyway, hope to hear from you soon. Vesuvius 5:59, 11 September 2008 Pandora's battery is used in one part of the process, it puts the PSP in developer/recovery used to downgrade/Unbrick etc. its used to downgrade the PSP and then upgrade it to custom firmware, as for the teo page, its now fixed: http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Teostra_Guides DeadCat 04:37, 14 September 2008 (UTC) =school= Its fun to be able to get on this wiki at school during my free time. Hvae you ever dont this? Im still amazed my teacher would let me lol Longsword114 15:31, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Rofl, I've done it before too. DeadCat 00:43, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, I think I'll just stick to playing it in Japanese when i buy it (I'm currently studying to speak Japanese), the whole patch thing seems confusing for me, one way or another and besides, playing in Japanese doubles for my study to speak and read Japanese. Vesuvius 04:50, 14 September 2008 (UTC) PAndora Battery Help Hey DeadCat, this is LordFenix. I finally got my battery and memory stick, which I purchased through the provided link. I have been trying to finish the first step w/ the Newbie Installer and I get to the Selection, I select #4 and then the installation begins. It goes for a view minutes and then this message pops up: PSP MS IPL Installer Load IPL code F:/msipl.bin 241664 bytes(59 block) readed Target DRIVE is 1 Check partation Sector Cannot open device \\.\PHYSICALDRIVE1 Can't read partation sector Press any key to continue . . . When I press a key it goes to the "Thanks for using this software made by blah blah blah... Is there somethingI'm doing wrong? I'm just dying to play MHP2G and I can't get this memory stick thing working... Plz help as soon as you can, thanks!! Hmm, I'm not sure. You probably made a little mistake somewhere, It hasn't happened to me so I can't really help ya, try Googling it, and see if that helps. I Googled around a bit and people have gotten the same error has you, look around google and see if someone has said why/how to fix it. Thanks for the advice, I just learned from my friend that the problem is my computers OS(Vista). It seems vista won't allow the newbie installer, or any other magic memory card making software for that matter, write to the memory card... EDIT: I found this on a fourm: "K man, it turns out IT WAS my computer. The easy installer wouldn't work either until I tried it on our other computer then it did. Thanks to you my sister now has a PSP Slim running 3.90 M33-2! Thanks again! =)" So try another computer if you have access to one. DeadCat 01:02, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Posible standart Hello DeadCat, i saw your talk about the tree's for GS and i came up a small ascii example (its a complete buster sword branch for GS), please check it. *Talk:Great Sword and Long Sword Tree Thanks for your attention Xariamaru 20:31, 20 September 2008 (UTC) I think it would be awesome if you could make that whole thing! And, the Skies of Croda do have the materials, just click on the weapon and it'll give you them, but it would be really nice to have one on the site that links to all of them, keep up the good work! But, Im thinking at the moment unless you can make it look less cluttered to just keep the name and maybe the attack power, the weapon pages will them them everything else they need to know DeadCat 20:41, 20 September 2008 (UTC) totalnewbieasyinstaller hi I'm having trouble in this part I've downloaded it and when it puts the files (after 371)i get a message that says that cannot open file blah blah blah then exits i tried this on vista and xp i have 2gig pandora battery and my ofw is 3.95 psp phat please give me some advice.ThatCrazyGamer 00:35, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Not sure, It won't work on Vista so don't bother with that, and you probably just made a mistake somewhere. DeadCat 18:14, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Check it please. Made a new prototype, wanna see what do you think *Talk:Great Sword and Long Sword Tree Xariamaru 06:49, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Oh yeah! I like it alot! Please please finish it! DeadCat 08:18, 21 September 2008 (UTC) im sorry about wat happened how i left a negative messageive been really angry and i think some one hacked me here.i felt kinda bad.........uhg i dont really know wat else to say. im sorry about wat happened how i left a negative messageive been really angry and i think some one hacked me here.i felt kinda bad.........uhg i dont really know wat else to say. Could you help me? Offline Mining Guide (MH2) This is the guide I'm working on. I'd like to put in the symbol images of the ores. I see you've uploaded a lot of images so I was wondering if you have the images I'm looking for. Ore symbol images. I'd be happy if you could help me. ^^ Artemis Paradox 10:24, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Alternate PSP slim method Hey, I was having trouble getting the TotalNewbie installer to work on my slim, but I found another here http://pspslimhacks.com/forum/index.php/topic,1103.0.html that does. Would you mind if I added it as an alternate installation method? ViveLeRevolution 23:42, 1 October 2008 (UTC) If I already have 3.71 M33 The main reason for second step is to convert our firmware into 3.71 M33 right? If already have it installed to my Slim psp.Do I need to do the second step? Updated;well I followed the guide and ignored step 1 and 2.it worked anyway.Thanks Yo, what r the required missions to get to hr3? MHP2ndG I have successfully made the magic stick on 2 of 4 PSPs that I have tried all of them slims. I was wondering if you had heard anything about how to do the same to newer PSPs. I have no clue as to why it wouldn't work on the last 2 I tried. One was the God of War PSP and the other is one of the newere versions after God of War release. So is it possible that the newer PSPs have put in some kind of block?? Fortuan 17:39, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Who did this? i was checking on pages changed and i found this one Quest List: Monster Hunter Freedom being changed by Harith hunter, which should be congratulated, if you check the history of the page it was really offensive before he changed it, i dont know how this slipped in, or who even put this content without someone realizing it. Xariamaru 19:14, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Village Final Invitation, MHP2G Hey Deadcat, I am going to get MHP2g along with CFW for my PSP for Xmas and i was just wondering since you started off new and i am going to start off new, how did you clear the village Dual Rajang in the Arena and any tips on how to clear in MHP2g. Great work on the MHP2G Patching Guide and thnx in advance!AkamulbasX 20:16, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Pssh, I never did that. lol. DeadCat 20:37, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Are you serious! I just decided to play in japanese. And i am actually doing better than i thought, all you need to do is recognize certain symbols its actually really fun(Not the remembering part.). I did All the new subspecies quests,(I Pwnd at Purple Daim and Green Lala, but got my ass handed to me by Red Shogun and Desert Gonga.) Ill try Ucamulbas 2morrow, should'nt be too hard with full Fatalis Z gemmed for Evade plus 2, along with its built in skills Rampage(Adrenaline +2 and Survival) and Sharpness +1 with the preferred Uca slayer Golden Eclipse. P.S. Srry for the long message, we have'nt talked in a while and i am over joyed about playing MHP2ndG! P.S.S. LOL! I am also gonna get MHFU because it may be the same as MHP2G but it is in English, Srry again.AkamulbasX 03:35, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Dislcamer I have had the patch for english and everything work out great. I do have to say that I enjoy 2nd G a lot being an avid MH fan. I just want to let you know about a known issue I have encountered. If I load a UMD instead of going straight to the game my 2nd G will not run. It will give a message that it doesn't run the game it is really as simple as taking the iso off of my psp (for note i didn't pirate it) and then replacing it. I also have a question about how to get online with the psp I have seen things like this program you put on the computer and even tried it myself but I never got it to work so if you could please just leave me something in my talk page or something as to how to do that. Fortuan 00:45, 12 January 2009 (UTC) 00:42, 12 January 2009 (UTC) want to ask you about the patch... will this patch work on 4.01 M33-2 ? I just bought a PSP and this was the installed software, will it work there? Please advise... Regards, ZeRo Cont... I already patched MH2g with v2.2, and now i tried to patch it using v2.7 but error occured. Please advise what to do? will I downgrade my software to 3.71? Thanks! Hey. Long time no see Kitty. It's Vizard45 btw. How ya been bud? Haven't seen ya in a while. What ya been up to? EclipticKnightV 13:05, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Monster Hunter Frontier. I'm not sure if you're one of the ppl I have to go to for help on starting this, but I'm trying to mainly get the help of some important ppl on here to spread this word. I'm gonna tell you now, I haven't started a petition, so I'm hoping you know someone who will. I had an idea today that MIGHT get the game into the U.S. and in Europe. It of coarse is a kinda dumb idea that wont work, but I think if effort was put into it, we'd be able to do it. My idea was that we try to petition Monster Hunter Frontier Online to come out in Europe and the U.S. It probably won't work very well cause, quite frankly, Japan likes to keep certain things just the way they usually are. That usually isnt the case at times though. I think though that the only reason that Monster Hunter Frontier won't come here is because it won't sell very well. And they're probably right, but if we troed and persisted, we may just be able to change their minds. I myself don't know how to start anything like this, but if anyone thinks this is a good idea and DOES know how to do this whole petition thing, then I think we should go for it. We should also put reasons why we want it in the New and Old worlds. EclipticKnightV 22:25, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Page Edits I'm just ginving one of you administrators a heads up about some edits I'm currently working on. first is so that others can find out that I'm currently working on a page to help people utalize remotejoy to upload their screens from the psp onto their computer. I also wanted to let everyone know that I'm working on hammer guides for the monsters. I myself had looked for guides for hammers against monsters but in working it out myself I think I can give some usefuul pointers to a lot of people when they decide to use a hammer. Fortuan 16:45, 18 March 2009 (UTC)